A Fishmas Carol
by toystoryadventures
Summary: Dedicated to DoOfYaNdPeRrY!    Oscar is fed up with Christmas so he's visited by 3 spirits.    This story has been parodied 1,000,000 times, but this is the first Fish Hooks one! Happy Holidays! Rated T for future reference.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well it's that time of year again! And of course Fish Hooks came out only 3 months ago. Recently, word got out that Season 2 is coming out Spring 2011! Yay! It's great to know that the show is so popular it got renewed for a new season of fun! Oh, and you know Chelsea Staub and Kyle Massey have background history in acting. But what about Justin Roiland who voices Oscar? Well I stumbled upon something today. Search "2 girls, 1 Cup The Series." On YouTube. The cup is Justin Roiland proof is in the credits. Although I already knew by the sound of his panicky voice. So this is the Fish Hooks Christmas special. A Fishmas Carol. So enjoy!

A Fishmas Carol

Based on the book A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens

The calendar spelled 'December 24' on 14-year old Oscar's side table. On the bed with not a stir in his sleep was Oscar Fishtooth. He cared for his family and his friends, but around the holidays he was confused. Christmas was not his holiday. But as for his little brother Milo, he got in the spirit 2 months early than others.

Suddenly a sharp "ping" hit Oscar's ears. He rose in his bed, the sleep in his eyes. They were flushed out with the excitement in the room. The tree was stocked up with ornaments and tinsel barely topped. The fireplace was lit bring warmth into the house, finished with stockings hanging in a row labeled "Oscar", "Milo", and a larger one labeled "Murphy". Not a single one missing a candy cane on the edge. Train sets surrounded the base of the tree along with being wrapped around various place throughout the house. 20 fish feet tall Gingerbread House stood out large enough to crawl inside. And finishing the house was Christmas lights strapped around every curve and area of the house.

"Milo," Oscar began jumping out of bed swimming towards excited Milo. "What is all of this about?"

"Bro, can't you see? I decked out the house to be spiritly festive!" Milo said jumping in the air. "Bea's coming over later and we're gonna wait for Santa! Wanna join us?"

"Milo you know you're WAAAAYYY too old to believe in Santa Claus. Santa is a fictional character used by your parents to distract you from the real meaning of Christmas." Oscar said blankly.

"Hey Holiday lovers!" Bea sang coming in.

"Bea, tell Oscar Santa is real!" Milo said pointing at Oscar.

"Seriously guys, we're not 7 anymore! We are in High School, and nobody believes in Santa anymore." Oscar said. "Here let me show you." He grabbed a Christmas Song lyric book. "See here 'He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake." That's creepy, and you guys buy that garbage!"

"Oscar, this stuff is for fun. It's for Christmas." Bea pleaded.

"Oh, and another thing is that why is Christmas so popular? It gets more then it needs to. Everywhere you go school, stores, websites, shopping malls, television, you name it, and Christmas is there! There are more holidays around this time like Hanukah and Kwanzaa. But nope! Christmas is the big holiday!" Oscar ranted.

"Oscar just relax. I need you to put the star on top of the tree. Care to take the honors?" Milo said, handing him a scrap metal piece in the shape of a star.

"Yeah sure whatever." Oscar said unhappy, grabbing the star in his fin. He aligned the ladder perfectly and safely near the tree. He climbed with precaution. When he reached the top of the tree, he yelled, "Bah Humbug!" He slammed the star on the tree so hard the tree began to convulse. It folded up the ladder. Oscar let go of it as he plummeted to the ground. When he hit the ground, he was okay and unharmed. He was thankful for God to help him. But karma got him back when the metal flew down and bashed him on the head unconscious. His friends rushed to the rescue, but Oscar drifted into more and more drowsiness…

…

Oscar slowly opened up his eyes and glared at his clock. It said 6:35 pm. He was lying in the same spot he fell at around 2:00. His head ached. A bump forming on the spot on his head the star hit him on. But nobody was home. 'Maybe they went caroling without me.' Oscar thought. The fireplace luminously lighted the room. Oscar had nothing better to do then just sit in front of the fireplace gathering heat.

It seemed like in 25 minutes since, but a transparent figure ascended outside of the fireplace. Oscar cowered in fear not knowing who he was.

"Oooossssscccaaaarrrrr?" The ghost asked the fish.

"W-w-what do you want?" He stuttered the air around him swirling.

"I come for you Oscar." The figure said pointing to the fish.

"Who are you?" He screamed, the scene getting louder.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past. You clearly don't see the true meaning of Christmas."

"I do know. You get presents and eat candy when it's not your Birthday!"

"You no longer know good bidding. I shall take you back in time to when you did." The ghostly man said. The room started spinning faster and faster. The air movement was loud, but not as loud as Oscar's screams. In matter of seconds, the mess disappears and the house is unharmed. And Oscar and the Spirit are gone.

A/N: Ha! I'm making you wait! Anyway, I'll update whenever someone reviews or when I fell like it. See ya!

P.S. Find my deviantART account "rablpn" and check it out. I'll upload more soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for reviewing and Christmas is in 10 days. So I should wrap this story up. Keep them reviews coming they're appreciated!

A Fishmas Carol

Chapter 2

The fog cleared. Oscar opened his eyes. His house looked exactly the same as before. Just Murphy's stocking was missing. "Is this the past or not?" He asked angrily.

"Take a look for yourself." The spirit said pointing to the opening to of the door. It opened to 7 year olds Milo and Oscar. They swam the stairs and through grown up Oscar.

"Oh my gosh, I remember this year! It's 2003! And I waited anxiously for this year more then anyone else." Oscar said.

"This was last year you experienced this feeling for a holiday, Oscar." The spirit said pointing the young ones. " Now watch!"

…

"Oh my gosh, bro! This is so cool! Look at all the presents Santa brought us!" Milo said anxiously shaking his presents.

"Oh, I hope Santa got me the Funtendo Game Box! With 56.9 bit graphics and advanced gameplay! Popular titles from past systems, remade with updated levels and music!" Oscar said, examining his gifts as well.

"Well, take a look and see!" Their mom said.

The boys tore open their presents. Milo got a few VHS', action figures, Super Fish toys, and a candy bar. Oscar got some toys too. A few board games. But no Game Box. "W-what? Why didn't Santa get me the Game Box?"

"Well sweetie. Maybe Santa just didn't have time to make you one." Mom comforted the Oscar coming to tears.

"Or you were just naughty." Milo said, biting on his candy. Oscar actually believed Milo. He did do mean things this year. He put a banana peel on the floor at school. He put a pin in his second grade teacher's chair. Back then he was a prankster. But what he didn't understand is that Milo was twice as bad as him, and he got everything he wanted.

Oscar was wrong. Milo wanted one of them new DVD machines. He usually broke his tapes. The idea of a disc was glamorous to him. But his mom couldn't afford one, so he didn't get it. Milo never complained. He was happy for what he had. Oscar hated that year, and since then he never really cared for Christmas anymore.

…

"The depression caused you to not find Christmas fun anymore." The spirit concluded.

"I seriously asked Santa for the Game Box 20 times on my list," Oscar said kind of laughing at that memory. "But I feel better now. I can now get a Game Box online $50 cheaper. I would run my mom out of money!"

"Do you get the point Oscar? Milo was grateful for what he got, even when he didn't get what he wanted." The spirit said slapping him in the face. He fell to the ground. The smack was strong enough to knock him out. He went into unconsciousness again…

…

He woke up to the clock again, 6:40 it said. He started to pace in front of the fireplace.

"It was a dream right?" He kept asking himself. After 2 minutes, a ghastly figure flew out of the fireplace. "And who are you?" He asked.

"I'm the ghost of Christmas present. I'm to show you of your friends and family, and what they think about you." The ghost said.

"Hey! This is like a book I read. The old guy is bad, and the ghosts come, and he turns nice… okay I read it in 5th grade." Oscar confessed.

"Let me show you." The spirit said turning on the TV.

"Hey cool TV," Oscar said, jumping and kicking on the couch. The TV turned into a snow scene, which seemed like his neighborhood. "Hey this isn't Hannah Montana!"

"This is what currently is happening." The spirit said turning the TV up.

…

"I think we should get home Milo, it's almost 7:00." Bea said, freezing her butt off. The temperature was 20 degrees. "Everyone is slamming the door in our face."

"But Bea, Santa loves it when we share our spirit with the community. Sure it's so freezing that there are icicles up my nose, but it's Christmas!" Milo said.

"Well this is my last house, then I'm going back to Oscar." Bea said poking Milo.

The fish walked to their last house. They sang, "Joy to the World" and had the door slammed in their face. Milo sat by the curb.

"Milo what's wrong?" Bea asked swimming towards him.

"We need Oscar, Bea. When we bring Oscar caroling, we never get shushed." Milo said, hands folded.

"Oh that's ridiculous Milo."

"Think about it. Oscar is cool, Oscar is awesome. He is our good luck caroling charm! Whenever we're caroling with Oscar, people actually listen to us."

"It's just the people this year."

"I just wish Oscar came back. He's being mean." Milo said going home.

…

"See Oscar. People care about you. They want you to be happy around this time." The spirit concluded.

"But I want _them _to be happier!" Oscar pleaded.

"They'll be happy when you are…" The spirit covered Oscar's eyes. He felt the hands take off, but it stayed dark…

…

Oscar woke up in the same spot near the tree. Suddenly jumping behind him was a dark ghost. He wore a hood, and had a scythe. He tapped Oscar on the shoulder. He jumped and screamed.

"Getting a little jumpy aren't ya, Oscar?" The ghost joked.

"Just will you guys leave me alone? You're probably the ghost of Christmas Future aren't 'cha?"

"Bingo Buckaroo! The one and the only!"

"Okay just take me to the future!"

"Well as you wish." The spirit giggled. And like that, they vanished.

…

"MILO YOU NITWIT!" an elderly voice shouted. Oscar and the ghost were at "Moving Tides Retirement Home"

"Oh my gosh, I think you brought us waaaay to far in the future!" Young Oscar said.

"Oh, Oscar you said for me to take you to the future. Welcome to December 25, 2092!" The spirit said gladly.

"I'm so old and wrinkly!"

"That's because you're 74 years old! Now look!"

…

Sitting in front of the television, 74-year-old Oscar Fishtooth was provided with static.

"MILO, YOU MESSED UP THE TELE!" He yelled.

"Oscar, you clearly need your antibiotics!" His brother Milo yelled at him.

"Bea is picking them up at the drug store!" Oscar shouted. He heard a car screech outside. "BEA! I NEED MY MEDS!" He yelled.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She said walking in the doorway. In swam a elderly woman with gray hair and wrinkles.

"Hey, who's the old lady?" Young Oscar asked.

"That's Bea… your wife!" The spirit said pointing to the scene. But Oscar saw nothing, as his mouth was agape.

"It's about time you came home!" Old Oscar said grabbing the bag.

…

"That's what will happen if you don't change your ways, Oscar." The spirit said.

"Don't all people grow up like that?" Oscar said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I showed you the wrong future," The spirit said embarrassed. "Here's your future." They appeared at a cemetery. "That's you, Oscar." The spirit said pointing to a particular grave. Which read…

Rip

Oscar Fishtooth

Stars are his enemy.

1996-2010

"WHAT? This doesn't make sense! Stars are his enemy?" Oscar screamed.

"It makes perfect sense. You died when the star hit you," The spirit said. The cemetery lit on fire surrounding the two figures. A hole formed in the ground, right next to the grave. "Now get in." The spirit said seriously.

The ground started to move him closer to the hole. "NO! PLEASE! I'LL CHANGE! I'LL CHANGE! I SWEAR! I LIKE CHRISTMAS! STOP!" Oscar screamed. When he fell into the hole, it went to black…

…

The clock read 9:30. Oscar started scream himself awake. He calmed down. No one was home yet. The TV was on, but to a Christmas special. He sighed. He took in all in the room. "Merry Christmas." Oscar whispered to himself. He figured to make Milo and himself have an awesome Christmas; he knew what he had to do…

…

Milo and Bea walked in the back door exhausted. "Not one house accepted us. What a waste." Bea said kicking on the couch.

"Well we have to wait for-." A "Ho! Ho! Ho!" caught off Milo. He ran towards the chimney. But a fat man with a whit beard swam the stairs.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas Milo!" Oscar said, using his best Santa impression.

"Oh my gosh, Santa!" Milo said running towards him. Bea just looked over and smiled at Milo's enthusiasm.

"What do you want for Christmas, Milo?" Oscar asked.

"All I want for Christmas, is that Oscar has a better Christmas." Milo said.

"Milo, you already made Oscar happy." Oscar Claus said with a smile. Suddenly the room flashed. Things changed big time.

"Whoa! Santa, you already ate the cookies and milk?" Milo investigated the empty plate.

"No I didn't!" Oscar said in his normal voice.

"Hey Santa! You sound like my brother Oscar." Milo asked suspiciously.

"That's because I am your brother!" Oscar said taking off the beard and hat. He turned and saw that the tree was decked out at the base with boxes with wrapping paper on them.

"Should we open them?" Oscar asked slowly, a little creeped out.

The clock "dinged" when it reached 12. "Yes guys." Bea said looking around for anyone else who may be there.

Oscar slowly walked towards a present labeled:

To: Oscar

From: Santa

"Oh my gosh, then this would mean-." Bea started.

"SANTA CLAUS!" Oscar screamed. He reached the box and gently tore the wrapping paper. The first words he saw said "Funtendo Game Box." On the package. Oscar slowly looked at his brother and screamed, "FUNTENDO GAME BOX! OH MY GOSH! !" Similar to an Internet video. Taped to the box was a piece of paper that read,

' Dear Oscar,

Sorry that this took so long to deliver. It got lost in the factory somewhere! It may be 7 years outdated, though maybe Santa can call it pretty cool! Anyway, you've been a very good boy this year, as always. Tell your brother to stay under control! Thanks for bringing Milo some extra Christmas cheer! And like always, keep up what you're doing and believe in me forever.

Warm Regards,

Santa Claus!'

"Thanks Santa." Oscar whispered. It wasn't the video game that completed his Christmas, it was his heart. He had the best Christmas ever.

Fin.

A/N: YEAH! It's done. It took forever to write. I hope you have a Merry Christmas, or whatever you celebrate. Happy Holidays from Milo, Oscar, Bea, and toystoryadventures!


End file.
